gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 040
Title- Bitter Ironies Date- Volume 07 Previous Chapter → 039 Next Chapter → 041 and Volume 08 Synopsis Hotaru appears to be in much pain as she her body fights against the poison. Misaki tells her do her best, but the unconscious Hotaru's response is, "slow and stupid brinjal" (she is referring to Penguin), which confuses everyone around her. At Z's hideout Tsubasa is unable to open the trapdoor that took Mikan. Natsume's tells Ruka and Tsubasa that Mikan won't be killed so easily and that they should be going, since Z seems to planning to catch them one by one. As he says this Natsume is clutching to his chest and panting. The door in front of them then suddenly opens. Somewhere else Mihara is discussing trapping the remaining three intruders in the "big room" and shows great interest in Natsume, ordering that their boss is contacted. Mikan regains consciousness to find herself in a dungeon room with no way to get out. She looks at the one responsible for her being her and freaks out that the skeleton is moving. Z have figured out that Mikan has the rare Nullification Alice. Yuka is in deep shock. She snaps out of it and suggests that she confirm that Mikan has the Nullification Alice before taking her to the boss. Shiki is tasked to take care of Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa. Natsume is deep in thought worrying over Mikan and the one with the Stealing Alice. Tsubasa pats Natsume on the back to comfort him, but like always Tsubasa is subjected to Natsume's Fire Alice. Tsubasa then pushes Natsume away from a beam of light and many beams start going after them. They make it to the big room where Shiki is waiting for them. Remembering that Hotaru doesn't like it when she cries Mikan gets a hold of herself and even laughs at the silliness of the skeleton. As Yuka approaches Mikan's cell her thoughts are of Mikan and her dear Sensei and why it turned out like this. She has flashbacks of Sensei supporting her and telling her that her Stealing Alice can be good. Standing in front of the cell Yuka sees Mikan wrestling with the skeleton. Her thoughts then turn to talking about kids and that she wanted their child to have his Alice rather then hers. Followed by the shouting of the words that it wasn't an accident and Sensei wasn't murdered. She asks why this "child". Referbacks *Yuka reacted they way she did, because she is Mikan's mother. Trivia New Characters *Sensei- Seen in Yuka's flashback and hinted to be Mikan's father. New Alices *Sensei- Nullification Alice Cultural References "easter eggs" * A brinjal is a type of asian eggplant. Hotaru was calling Penguin a brinjal, since they are the same color and Penguin was being useless. Unanswered Questions *Who is Sensei and what exactly happened to him? *Why did Yuka leave Mikan? Memorable Moments Quotes *(Hotaru thoughts about Penguin)- "Slow... and idiotic brinjal-like Penguin..." Category:Chapter